<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When a tengu reaps what you sow by DaMidnighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387814">When a tengu reaps what you sow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter'>DaMidnighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tengu Affair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), Anal Sex, Happens before the event story but not entirely canon compliant anyway, Karasutengu/Uta, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The human may have started it, but it's not over until the yokai is sated...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tengu Affair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When a tengu reaps what you sow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Direct continuation from A Zephyr Hymn, so I recommend reading that one first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trampled and torn grass under his back, wide-open sky and a mostly naked tengu above him. Things were fast proceeding in a direction Uta wasn’t sure he cared for, his initial arousal worn off after coming. His eyes wandered down - and quickly shot away after landing on the yokai’s massive erection, still eager to go. </p>
<p>Uta racked his brain for a solution for how to deal with the situation. Karasutengu obviously still had strength left that Uta didn’t, so simply trying to fight him off was unlikely to have any better results than his previous attempt to push the yokai off.</p>
<p>“I-I, ah… but you admitted I won, right?! So what are--” Uta stuttered. Karasutengu’s chuckle cut him off.</p>
<p>“Mm. And your wish was to mate with me, correct? So that is what we are doing, human.”</p>
<p>Uta’s blood ran cold. He swallowed hard. It hadn’t been his intention when he set out to challenge the yokai… But his urges had gotten the best of him after witnessing the tengu’s ethereal winged form in action. <em> Damned sexy bastard… </em> Uta wriggled underneath the demon, only to be rewarded with being pushed down by an arm much stronger than its slender, lightly muscular form would suggest.</p>
<p>"N-no, seriously, I'm pretty worn out already--", he whines. His concerns hardly faze the tengu. </p>
<p>"Hmm. That is unfortunate. But do not fret, I merely require use of your body… Active participation is not mandatory."</p>
<p>The cold, indifferent way of his phrasing made Uta feel somewhat like a cheap piece of meat, judged to be adequate but nothing remarkable. A voice in the back of Uta's head tried to tell him that's exactly what he should have expected from a yokai, and Uta responded by shoving the remark away for later regrets. As things were, his immediate attention went to his pants being removed all the way by Karasutengu… and Uta's cum dripping from the yokai as he straddled the swordsman.</p>
<p>“Although, I would not mind your earlier enthusiasm returning…” the tengu purred as he reached over, slender finger caressing Uta’s cheek, long nail gently sliding across without scratching his skin. A swarm of emotions emerged inside Uta and he wasn’t sure how to even begin to untangle them. Were the words a threat or genuinely more of a wish? </p>
<p>But he hardly had the time to try to decipher the meaning - Karasutengu moved on to pulling open Uta’s torn jackets. His belts kept the garments still covering his waist, but the yokai seemed content with just revealing more of his chest for now. </p>
<p>A hand placed right over Uta’s heart froze him stiff. He was painfully aware of how fast it was beating, and so was the tengu. Fingertips and sharp nails pushed against his flesh, images of a claw digging into his chest flashing in Uta’s mind - but the yokai simply leaned down over him, bare chest barely above Uta’s. The robes still loosely around Karasutengu’s arms and back hung around their lower bodies like a tent; his wings lightly folded behind him, relaxed. </p>
<p>Uta felt the yokai shift, more of his weight placed on the hand pushing Uta down; Uta watched the tengu’s other arm reach for his hair, still flinching when it made contact. It brushed through almost affectionately, settling on a light grip near the back.</p>
<p>Trying to stay his breath, Uta observed the yokai. Karasutengu would have seemed oddly relaxed compared to his boasts mere moments ago, if it hadn't been for the confidence his whole being radiated. Uta couldn’t tell what the otherworldly being was thinking at all.</p>
<p>...other than that he was still aroused, anyway. It was a bit difficult for Uta to forget, with the yokai’s massive cock resting against his lower body. His own member was hanging limp between his legs, the lower half of his body entirely bare after Karasutengu effortlessly undressed him. Uta might have felt self-conscious if he hadn’t been busy being concerned about what the yokai would do next. He didn't need to wonder long. </p>
<p>The hand grasping Uta's hair firmly pulled his head back. Suddenly Uta was acutely aware of how exposed this left his neck. Karasutengu's head lowering toward it stirred an increasingly primal fear in the swordsman. The yokai, a predator right at its prey's vulnerable throat… <em> He wants to fuck you, not kill you! </em>The words repeating in Uta's head did little to assuage his animalistic need to flee. </p>
<p>The gentle mouth landing between his collarbones startled a strangled gasp out of Uta. Thin lips nibbled their way up along his neck, <em> he's going to tear out my windpipe with his bare teeth--  </em></p>
<p>And then the sensation was gone, Uta's again frantic gasps refusing to make way for steadier breaths as the yokai’s grasp on his hair loosened.</p>
<p>"You are afraid." Karasutengu's voice was calm as he put some minimal distance between their bodies.</p>
<p>"Why? What changed so substantially in these mere moments?"</p>
<p>Uta blinked as he tried to comprehend. The only reply he managed was a vague mix between "huh" and "what."</p>
<p>Karasutengu cocked his head to the side, hair smoothly brushing along. He seemed… Puzzled. </p>
<p>"Just before, you were so eager to bed me. And now you would flee and abandon our dalliance?"</p>
<p>His words gave Uta pause. He had gotten carried away, but now that the perhaps once in a lifetime chance to sleep with this gorgeous yokai was here… Should he really be so reluctant to enjoy it to the fullest? Karasutengu’s piercing eyes, glistening silver hair and supple body formed an irresistible whole, an ethereal being right out of one’s dreams - or nightmares.</p>
<p>One problem remained, unfortunately.</p>
<p>"...I really do feel physically pretty drained, though," he mumbled. Karasutengu gave him an appraising look, before seemingly deciding something.</p>
<p>"...very well." Suddenly the yokai bent down again, his face right above Uta’s. Fingers grasped onto his chin, and before Uta could even consider if there was reason to be concerned, Karasutengu had claimed his lips.</p>
<p>“N… mh?!” Uta felt hot. The kiss was intense; the yokai determinedly pushed past his lips and clashed their tongues. Amidst the fiery warmth, Uta felt something unfamiliar; a sweet, tingling sensation pouring into his mouth, invading his cells and spreading around his body. As it coursed through, the swordsman thought he felt his whole being rejuvenating, most of the previous exhaustion seeping out as Karasutengu thoroughly ravished his mouth. </p>
<p>The revitalizing sensation ended as soon as the tengu broke the kiss. He licked his lips as Uta gasped and blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>“There. Better?”</p>
<p>Evidently, the yokai’s talents extended beyond what Uta’s research had turned up. </p>
<p>“I… huh…? Uh… I think…?” Struggling to find the words, the swordsman tested out his limbs; he wasn’t quite in top condition, but certainly far better than he’d been following spending himself so thoroughly. Karasutengu smiled ominously at his response.</p>
<p>“Splendid. Then we will proceed.”</p>
<p>“Proce-- wah?!” Uta yelped as he was suddenly yanked up by his jacket lapels to a sitting position. The yokai also stood on his knees and adjusted his stance, and Uta soon found himself with a sizable erection right in his face.</p>
<p>“Pleasure me.” The simple command made any courage Uta had regained sink right through him. He stared at the thick, long shaft eagerly pointing at him. His hesitation only increased as he got a very detailed view of yokai cock burned into his mind.</p>
<p>“Is something the matter?” Karasutengu inquired, displeased with the delayed reaction.</p>
<p>“Surely you’ve done this before, hm?”</p>
<p>Uta whimpered. He certainly had, but not to anyone this… well-endowed. He had serious doubts the whole member would fit in his mouth… then again, Karasutengu hadn’t specified Uta needed to do that, had he? Using his mouth from the sides would surely do. Uta hesitantly brought up one arm and experimentally touched the length with his fingertips, then gently directed it to the side. Leaning closer, the swordsman peeked at his partner’s face - the expectant expression showed no cracks even when he lightly rubbed the erection. Uta steeled himself and took a deep breath - and slowly exhaled as he licked the yokai’s cock. The taste was not unpleasant, he noted, pushing his tongue flat against the hard shaft and dragging it along length-wise, finishing with a light kiss. Gently nipping the skin nearer to the base of the swollen member with his lips, Uta played with the tip with his hand, thumb rubbing the slit clean of leftover cum from before. Hearing no appreciative sighs or groans from the yokai, he licked the hot shaft with all the more determination, bringing up his other hand to deftly massage the scrotum.</p>
<p>Uta suddenly felt a hand slide among his curls on the back of his head, lightly holding on as Karasutengu finally heaved a satisfied sigh. But Uta's victorious feeling was short-lived, as the tengu grabbed on tighter and pulled him off his cock, directing his face back to the tip. <em> Ah. He </em> does <em> want specifically that then. </em></p>
<p>Uta swallowed hard and peeked up at his partner's face; he was not sure what he hoped would happen - something, <em> anything </em> --</p>
<p>And nothing did. Karasutengu simply stared back, piercing silver eyes expectant and demanding. Uta sheepishly turned back to the biggest cock he'd ever seen. Could he really take even half of this?</p>
<p>The hand still holding onto his hair urged him to proceed, and Uta breathed deep, a hasty attempt to calm down and focus. He began by kissing the tip of the dick eagerly greeting him, then carefully licking over and around the glans. Usually he would like to tease a partner with his hot breath on their privates before finally granting them more, but Karasutengu was having none of that; he shoved Uta closer to his groin, forcing him to take part of the shaft in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Nng… mg…" Uta groaned; his lips stretching wide and jaw opening to accommodate the large intruder led to him having to breathe through his nose. The yokai's cock was hard and sweltering, filling his mouth so utterly Uta wasn't sure how he was supposed to suck it.</p>
<p>After granting him but a moment's respite, Karasutengu apparently judged it was time to proceed. Slowly but with an iron fist he directed Uta to move his mouth along the shaft, first easing him back a little then pushing closer again, mouth filling with the tengu's thick length. Uta couldn't help the suffocated moans he made as the yokai intensified the motions; first the pace picked up, the human struggling to match with his own movements to ease how strongly Karasutengu had to direct him. Then the tengu started pushing deeper, his cock stuffing Uta's mouth fuller than he'd believed possible, invading to protrude into his throat. Uta was glad he'd barely had a gag reflex to begin with or it would have been impossible to deal with the manhood filling him. His eyes watering and hands struggling to grasp onto something for support, the swordsman startlingly realized that he still hadn't taken in all of the shaft, even when he felt it went in so deep his throat might burst. Distantly he could hear the yokai groan with pleasure, sighing contently as his member plunged into the human.</p>
<p>Amidst his struggle to keep up with the harsh rhythm, Uta couldn't tell how long Karasutengu had been using him for when he noticed the cock stuffing his mouth was throbbing, twitching as it had in Uta's hand just before he came the first time. Uta held onto that realization, gathering all his focus to try to further the tengu's arousal, bring him to finish quickly with what little he could do with his tongue and throat pushed to their limits. Karasutengu sounded appreciative of his efforts, moans increasing and his movements becoming sloppier as he reached his edge.</p>
<p>"Ghh… aah… mm, good, good boy… ah…!" </p>
<p>Uta didn't even have time to hope he would pull out before the yokai was climaxing, come shooting right down Uta's throat from the cock buried deep.</p>
<p>The swordsman tried to keep breathing as the yokai rode off his orgasm, finally pulling out with his cock, already looking like he'd soon be ready to go again.</p>
<p>"Haahh… kh… Cough… hack…!!" his mouth finally free, Uta gasped for air amidst repeated coughs, saliva dripping down his swollen lips. He stretched his jaw the best he could while ignoring Karasutengu's smug voice.</p>
<p>"Mmh. About as adequate as I expected from a human, I suppose…"</p>
<p>Uta wiped his mouth and shot the yokai a nasty look without much result.</p>
<p>"Now, while your jaw recovers… Shall we switch to another aperture of yours for me to fill?"</p>
<p>If Uta hadn't been actively supporting his mouth closed, his jaw would have dropped. He was kidding, right? The tengu couldn't mean… The strain the yokai had put on his jaws fresh on his mind, Uta worriedly glanced between his legs. There was no way…</p>
<p>He turned back to face Karasutengu to see he was the target of an appraising gaze.</p>
<p>"...you seem tense. That is detrimental to the experience…"</p>
<p>"W-well of course I'd be?! You're gonna break me if you try to… shove <em> that </em>in!?" Uta's growl didn't faze the yokai, who simply smiled; it was presumably meant as reassuring, but the swordsman mostly found it disconcerting.</p>
<p>"Do not fret. I am not in the habit of imparting lasting harm upon my… partners," the tengu declared. Uta didn't like the pause before "partners", but before he could question what he had originally intended to say, Karasutengu had sat down and cradled Uta's head between his hands, leaning in for another kiss.</p>
<p>"Mm… n, nh…" Just like the tingling sensation from before, a strange relaxed warmth entered Uta, gently flowing through him. Limbs strangely heavy, it began to feel difficult for Uta to stay up; only the tengu's hands kept him in place. Then his grasp shifted and he started lowering the mildly confused Uta to lay on his back; not bothering to be more delicate than needed, Karasutengu grabbed Uta harshly and flipped him over to his stomach. He almost saw the humor in how the only part of his body not feeling limp as a dead fish was his hard cock, now wedged underneath him. Scrambling to get his lazy limbs to position himself more comfortably, Uta felt a hand land on his asscheek, squeezing just barely. Uta swallowed. </p>
<p>"As I said, no harm will befall you; nevertheless, this position should be easiest on you for us to start with."</p>
<p>Uta's eyes flew open as he felt a hand on the other side of his ass as well, spreading the cheeks apart. An odd out-of-body experience followed, as he felt his body should have tensed up, but there was no such reaction beyond his mind. His head felt heavy and he couldn't gather the strength to turn far enough to see what the yokai was doing; but Uta knew he was done repositioning himself when he felt a poke against his entrance.</p>
<p>"Eh?! Huh, h-hold on, I--gha--" distantly, Uta was almost sure he screamed, although the sound no longer came out as his voice caught in his throat. More alarmingly, his body suddenly felt like he was on fire; still unnaturally relaxed from the yokai's power, but burning as he entered, insides roaring but somehow accommodating. Uta's vision was a blur as he struggled to breathe, his fingers digging into the grass and ground below as Karasutengu's cock pushed in deeper.</p>
<p>"A… aah… a, agh, ah, gha…" startled gasps finally made their way out of Uta's mouth after the yokai stopped moving. Uta couldn't tell how deep in he was, only that his body felt scorched as it forcibly accepted the intrusion, nerve endings overloading Uta's mind with sensations he was unprepared for. He distantly heard the yokai's voice but the words might as well have been nonsense as they failed to reach the swordsman.</p>
<p>The pause before Karasutengu was moving again was both the shortest and longest of Uta's life. His eyes stood still in his head as the sensations shifted, the yokai eased out then rammed back in, a burning tidal wave Uta only registered on a primal level. As the motion repeated, he felt strangely distant… Until his mind pieced itself back together and there was more than pain, more than scorching filling his head.</p>
<p>"Aah, ah, angh, aah…" Uta recognized his voice, noticed more than panic or distress in it, something pleasant but just as feverish. His body was starting to respond to the intrusion, accept the yokai, even welcome him. Uta’s hips leisurely swayed along to the pace Karasutengu set, a thrilling pressure quietly growing again in his groin.</p>
<p>The yokai kept pounding into him and Uta’s voice grew more lewd as the pleasure overtook him; pathetic whimpers were all he managed when the tengu suddenly withdrew, leaving his hole gaping, desperate to be filled again. Before he could mourn the loss, the swordsman felt the hands on his hips shift, claw-like nails lightly digging into his skin as Karasutengu hauled his ass up, adjusting their position for a different angle. Uta’s gaze hazily wandered about while all of his attention wasn’t focused on the demon-creature skewering his rear. Was the forest clearing always this… vibrant? Uta squinted - shadows and lights almost took the appearances of small creatures in his eyes. But he had no time to dread what exactly the tengu had awakened in him when the thick shaft was soon splitting him again, Uta greedily moaning as the cock thrust back in.</p>
<p>“Nnhaah!! Aaah… ahh, aah, aah…!” The yokai was clearly moving at his own rhythm, without that much care for his partner’s enjoyment; but Uta didn’t mind, the cock stuffing him also fast taking over his mind with searing pleasure. Each strong thrust rammed him against the ground and took his breath away, each pulling out left him yearning and lacking. In his right mind, Uta would have been ashamed of how badly he needed Karasutengu fucking him; but thankfully he had no capacity for such needless thought, only their physical intimacy mattered as his hole was thoroughly ravished. The thick yokai member tightly rubbed against his walls and Uta panted heavily, desperately trying to keep himself steady under the pounding. Amidst his own uneven gasps Uta heard Karasutengu also grunting, followed by him hastening the pace. The swordsman wanted to respond in kind, match the rhythm and display his enthusiasm but he could barely keep up as his tengu lover hastily thrust in deep and reached climax again.</p>
<p>“Gh… aah… mmh…” the yokai’s satisfied groans as he eases out his high inside Uta only served to make Uta greedier to have his release again as well, his erection standing ready after the feverish pounding. Suddenly Uta felt a tug on his hood - Karasutengu gripped his jacket by it and pulled the human up, taking a sturdier hold of his arm once in reach. His hum in Uta’s ear was unmistakably smug.</p>
<p>“Felt good, did it not? ...we might end this here, if you wish...?” </p>
<p>Uta would have scoffed if he could. Damned yokai, such a tease and a bully… A few gasps later Uta had regained enough strength to swallow any remains of his shattered pride and reply.</p>
<p>“...no… I… please… fuck me… I want to… come…” His hoarse voice croaked out his plea;  the swordsman was too desperate for more action to even feel irritated by how satisfied the tengu sounded by this. A light tingle spread across Uta’s skin as yokai hand caressed his cheek and skin, lightly brushing across his throat; but this time, he didn’t panic, instead leaning into the touch to encourage it.</p>
<p>“Fuhuhu. What a good boy. Then let us get you ready…” Karasutengu suddenly plucked Uta up and off his - impeccably hard - cock. Before Uta even realized, he had been turned around, now facing the tengu as he sat on his lap - yokai dick lengthwise pushing between his buttocks. Meeting the demon’s piercing eyes filled him with both dread and desire as Karasutengu beckoned him closer; his kiss and embrace were gentler than Uta would have expected. Still lacking in tenderness however was the thick shaft again invading the swordsman, but Uta wouldn’t have had it any other way, moaning into their kiss as his ass was filled to the brim with hot cock.</p>
<p>“Mm! Nnh… Mnnh…!” Vigor continuously seeping back to his body, Uta found himself now able to ride Karasutengu’s erection under his own strength, legs sliding him up and down the slick length. The yokai seemed pleased with the initiative he was showing, opting for a more passive role, observing and enjoying Uta piercing himself on him.</p>
<p>The massive shaft in him filled Uta with pure bliss as he picked up the speed, breaking off their kiss to gasp for air. Karasutengu obliged, lovingly kissing and licking his willingly bared neck instead. The heat and pleasure soon grew overwhelming for Uta’s tired, used body, his own wild moans suddenly breaking off as he violently orgasmed, mind momentarily disconnecting from reality to process the excess emotion.</p>
<p>His strength again failing him, Uta crashed down on Karasutengu’s lap, leaning against the yokai with his cock still sheathed deep. Karasutengu gently stroked his back, and Uta relaxed - until hearing his partner’s next words.</p>
<p>“Good work… now let’s finish this…” </p>
<p>Before the swordsman could muster up any energy to exclaim something about very much already having finished, the tengu grabbed his hips and began pumping him along his throbbing cock again. A silent scream left Uta’s lips as the friction on his over-sensitive nerves utterly blew out his brain circuits; all he saw was white, then black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing Uta knew, he slowly woke up to find himself leaning against a tree circling the forest clearing. As the memories of what he last experienced slowly drizzled back into his fuzzy mind, Uta carefully tried to move - to find he was not nearly as sore as he would have expected. His gaze scanned around the area to find he appeared to be alone. Setting aside his conflicted feelings on if he wanted to see Karasutengu again, Uta did not much appreciate having been left alone in a forest full of yokai while he was unconscious.</p>
<p>“That bastard…” he muttered under his breath. His heartbeat spiked into the skies when there was a reply.</p>
<p>“Which bastard?”</p>
<p>Uta wildly spun his head around and spotted the tengu above him, sitting on a branch in the tree he was laid against. Uta panicked and fumbled his way up from the ground as the yokai spread his wings and lightly fluttered down.</p>
<p>He couldn’t quite discern the emotion in the sharp eyes staring down at him.</p>
<p>“This is the thanks I get for watching over your slumber?”</p>
<p>“Huh? I-I, oh… t-thanks…” Uta mumbled, avoiding his gaze and fiddling with his outfit as he realized he was fully dressed again. Their encounter had <em> not </em>proceeded as Uta had expected when he began drafting his plans to gain a yokai’s power, so he was sorely unprepared for… whatever this was. Karasutengu sighed.</p>
<p>“I trust nothing ails you?”</p>
<p>Surprised by this… concern?, Uta turned back to face the tengu. He seemed largely indifferent, but genuine.</p>
<p>“I… um, yeah, I’m fine, I think… Surprisingly good, actually, after…” The swordsman trailed off as his mind wandered from the yokai’s rough displays of physical attraction to the strange sensations he had caused in Uta prior. Before Uta could form a question based on his confusion, Karasutengu was already answering.</p>
<p>“Mm. That would be the effects of my yoki you received.”</p>
<p>Uta blinked. Squinted. <em> Hold up. </em></p>
<p>“Your… Wait. I thought tengu are like… war demons? What did… <em> that </em> have to do with… huh??” </p>
<p>The yokai sighed again, this time a bit more exasperated.</p>
<p>“That is a human exposition. While I do excel in combat and destructive arts, that is not the limit of my power.” The ethereal creature was smiling smugly again, but as Uta had come to realize, his pride was rather justified. Uta swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“...your power… so am I… did you… curse me?” he cautiously asked. He had to know, now that he had the chance… Karasutengu looked at him funny, and then laughed. <em> Right. Probably not then. </em></p>
<p>“Cursed? Fuhaha… No, my act was entirely benevolent in nature. You may find… your overall physical prospects and senses enhanced for the next… mm. Week? Perhaps two…” The yokai trails off, and Uta lets loose a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He was still unsure how much he could trust the demon, especially after Uta <em> had </em> been the one to pick a fight in order to gain his strength… but for now, he seemed safe.</p>
<p>“...ah. A word of warning might be in order. Once the effects begin wearing off, you might find my power… a compelling experience. I believe the younger yokai told me the human word for this in current times is… <em> addictive. </em>”</p>
<p>Uta glared in disbelief. So much for that safety.</p>
<p>“...<em> how </em> addictive are we talking?”</p>
<p>Karasutengu shrugged.</p>
<p>“I have not experienced this… <em> withdrawal </em>, I would not know. I suppose we shall find out?”</p>
<p>Uta did <em> not </em> like the smirk that came with the yokai’s answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Karasutengu's yokai powers do whatever happens to suit the plot :P<br/>Posted as series rather than chapter 2 of Zephyr Hymn, because I'm not as happy with this one, so I wanted the first one to still kind of stand on its own...<br/>Thanks Lex for beta and support as usual~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>